Your Slave
by Pyrite
Summary: Prequel to Slave to You. Hope you enjoy!


Title: Your Slave Author: Pyrite aka many other names Rating: R/M Warning: Incest, Torture, Yaoi, Slavery.  
Summary: Gaara becomes Kankuro's personal slave at 11. A more detailed account.  
Author's Note: This is sort of a prequel to Slave to You. The story wouldn't quit bothering me. This story describes how Gaara became Kankuro's slave.

Gaara glanced with confusion at his Uncle Yashamaru as he sat on Kankuro's bed. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Kankuro is your older brother Gaara. You know what happens when older brothers turn 13?"

Gaara shook his head then replied, "No Uncle."

"They become mature. Do you want to please Kankuro?" Yashamaru asked.

He nodded fervently. "Yes...I want to please Aniki."

"Then let him do whatever he wants with you."

They heard the door open, but found Gaara's father had entered. "Come Yashamaru. It's time to leave." He then turned to Gaara, "Do whatever he wants Gaara. Make him happy."

"Yes. I will."

His Uncle Yashamaru and Father left, leaving him alone for about ten minutes. Suddenly the door opened up in a hurry and revealed his brother. Kankuro stepped in and shut the door behind him. Kankuro smiled at him as he walked towards him and asked, "How are you Gaara?"

"Fine Aniki..." Gaara responded as he looked at his brother.

"Tonight I want to hear you scream my name Gaara. My real name."

Gaara looked at Kankuro as he murmured, "Yes Kankuro."

Kankuro took Gaara's chin in his hand and said, "Good, I look forward to tonight Gaara. I will make you scream my name and moan in pleasure. Take off your clothes."

Gaara nodded then slowly stood up and began to take off the clothes that covered his body. He felt his brother's eyes on his body as he quickly took the clothes off and deposited them in the floor. Kankuro loved what he saw. Gaara's pale skin was absolutely beautiful, his jade eyes were innocent, his nipples were pink and perky, and his cock was ready to be manipulated.

Kankuro licked his lips softly, "Lay on the bed Gaara and spread your legs for me."

"Yes Kankuro."

Kami, he would enjoy hearing his name on those beautiful lips. Gaara laid back, spreading his legs and looking upwards at his aniki. Kankuro pulled his clothes off as he continued to look at the red-head. His cock was hard from the anticipation of taking his brother. He licked his lips visibly. "You are mine." Kankuro kneeled between Gaara's spread legs and took the red-head's plump lips harshly. His tongue parted the sweet lips and finally slid in, dominating the shy mouth that was his brother's. After a few minutes of kissing the red-head, he parted, allowing both of them to breathe. "You look fucking amazing Gaara. I can't wait to spread your legs and fuck you."

"Uh...ah...Aniki!"

"Mmm...such a pretty slut Gaara. You like to disobey your aniki don't you? Do you like to be punished?"

"I'm sorry." Gaara apologized, making the older brother smile at him.

"I love it." Kankuro responded.

Kankuro kissed down Gaara's neck, stopping once to suckle hard on a spot that would leave a visible spot on the red-head's neck. He moved down, placing kisses along his path until he reached Gaara's pink nipples. He licked his lips suddenly, then took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Gaara cried out loudly, his hands dug into Kankuro's hair as he shouted, "Aniki!"

"Gaara..." Kankuro murmured before returning to his destination.

"I'm sorry Kankuro! It feels so good!" The red-head exclaimed as he felt his brother nip his flesh harshly. "Ahhh!" He cried out, the pain bringing him back to Earth.

"You're mine...mine only!" The brunette responded then licked a path from Gaara's nipple to his belly button. He plunged an eager tongue in, swirling around, and finally making Gaara cry out. He continued licking downwards till he reached Gaara's hard cock. He was still young and didn't understand fully what he was to do, though he had read plenty of books and seen his father and uncle fuck many times.

Kankuro dipped his head over Gaara's hard cock and took it in his mouth. Gaara was no more than 3 and 1/2 inches at the most, but he was still growing, he would get bigger in the future. His tongue swept over the younger brother's cock, making him squeal in pleasure. He heard Gaara shout his name then revert back to 'Aniki.' It was annoying, but fun to punish his younger brother. He pulled back, leaving the red-head begging for his touch.

"Please Kankuro...i'm sorry! I can't help it!"

The elder smirked, "Oh but you can Gaara. I told you not to call me that. However, I don't mind. That means you're willing to fuck."

The younger gasped as he saw his brother pull out a small pot of something from his pants then the older dropped his pants. He began to rub his member with some of the lube and then murmured into Gaara's ear, "Do you love your 'Aniki?'"

Gaara gasped, "Yes...Kami yes!"

Kankuro smirked as he pushed a finger into the red-head's hole, stretching the hole. He then added another finger and heard Gaara gasp. "One more baby. One more." He added the third finger, stretching Gaara till he thought he was stretched enough. Kankuro then spread the red-head's thighs further and finally pushed into the Gaara. Gaara cried out loudly as he felt pain shoot up his legs and thighs. "Mmmh...ngh...please it hurts!"

"It's okay baby. The first time hurts for the submissive. Give it a minute." Kankuro explained. He knew this because his father had explained it. He was feeling a different sensation. It felt so good to feel Gaara's tight body around his cock. Finally, Gaara nodded for him to continue and he did. Kankuro thrust in and pulled back, then repeated the same process.

Gaara felt his brother's cock fill him completely, then pull nearly out of him and push forward to fill him again. Kami it felt so good. Then Kankuro grasped his cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. He nearly screamed with pleasure as the older teen kept thrusting and pumping in time. He began to cry out as his orgasm drew nearer. "Ah...Aniki please!! I'm about to burst!" The younger cried out suddenly, his body contracting rapidly and cum spurting from the younger's cock. Kankuro groaned as he thrust a few more times and came into Gaara's body.

Kankuro then pulled out of Gaara's body and rolled on his back with a contented sigh. "That felt good. What about you?"

Gaara snuggled against his brother and replied tiredly, "Yes Aniki. It felt so good."

"Maybe later I can play with you."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Let's sleep."

"Great idea." Gaara murmured as he felt Kankuro wrap his arms around him.

The End 


End file.
